


I'm Still The Only One

by letztenbrief



Series: Tłumaczenia [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Basically It’s Just Hurt And The Author Wants Comfort, Canon Compliant, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Live On Tour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Direction Tours, Semi-requited Love, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Harry zawsze łamie serca wszystkich, w ten czy inny sposób.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm still the only one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341768) by [renlyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlyne/pseuds/renlyne). 



> To opowiadanie, choć dość krótkie, wielokrotnie złamało mi serce na pół. Uświadomiło mi też jednak, jak wiele potrafi zmienić perspektywa, z której patrzymy na pewne sprawy. Jak bardzo może się zmienić nasz osąd na czyjś temat.
> 
> Chociaż kocham pisać własne teksty, uznałam, że jest ono dla mnie na tyle ważne, że chciałabym, by każdy z moich czytelników mógł je poznać. Oddaję więc w Wasze ręce swoje drugie tłumaczenie, z nadzieją, że dobrze oddałam pierwotną treść opowiadania.
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest! I to bardzo, bardzo, bardzo entuzjastyczna

To było wyjątkowo głupie, że nie zauważyła tego wcześniej.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że można o niej powiedzieć naprawdę wiele rzeczy: Bardzo łatwo było urazić ją komentarzami na temat jej naiwności, jest zbyt nerwowa, nie potrafiła stworzyć ani jednego udanego związku, zawstydzona tym, że wszyscy za bardzo przypominali jej o domu – ale z całą pewnością nie była głupia.

A jednak, mimo wszystko, wciąż znalazła się w tym miejscu, zszokowana, jak oczywistą była prawda.

Być może nie powinna być zdziwiona. Wiedziała przecież doskonale, że to właśnie najprostsze stwierdzenia i pozornie niewiele znaczące zdania, najlepiej oddawały kryjącą się za nimi rzeczywistość.

Słowa, które do niej teraz docierały, były jednak jak bomby, odpalające się dopiero po jakimś czasie i raniące ją dogłębnie w swobodnym, niemal prześmiewczym tonie chłopaka.

– To nie ma dla mnie żadnego sensu – zaczął, sennym od rozmyśleń głosem. – Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego ludzie muszą traktować wszystko tak poważnie. Dlaczego wybierają jedną osobę, a potem czynią ją centrum wszystkiego – dokończył, prychając cicho.

Przeciągnął się i wsunął palce w piasek, na którym leżeli.

Nie spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny. Gdyby to zrobił, prawdopodobnie zamilkłby na widok wyrazu jej twarzy.

– Czy ludzie naprawdę nie chcą po prostu mieć przyjaciół? – zapytał, kręcąc powoli głową. – Przecież mamy całe życie przed sobą, całe życie _tylko dla nas_ , a inni już planują, jak będzie wyglądać ich _na zawsze_ z kimś u boku. Wszyscy zamykają się w takich… – machnął ręką, tworząc nią koślawy wzór – … pudełkach. Ciasnych pudełkach, z wnętrza których nie dostrzegają, że oddając się tylko jednej osobie, odbierają sobie możliwość na poznanie tak wielu ludzi, na doświadczenie tylu rzeczy! – oznajmił głośno, marszcząc łagodnie swoje gęste brwi. – Pomyśl tylko o nas. Jesteśmy sławni. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich osobach, z którymi mamy szansę się spotkać. Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, że mogłabyś nie chcieć tego wszystkiego doświadczyć, odrzucić tyle wspaniałych możliwości, wszystko _dla jednej osoby_? – zapytał.

 

Z całą pewnością byłaby to dobra tragedia lub komedia szekspirowska.

 

Nastolatek, siedzący spokojnie na piasku, niewinnie osłaniający oczy przed palącym słońcem, nie mając pojęcia, jak ogromny wpływ miały jego słowa na leżącą obok, drobną dziewczynę. Dramatyczna ironia: kiedy to widzowie, w odróżnieniu od głównego bohatera, znała już kluczową dla historii informację.

Dziewczyna czuła się trochę jak ten bezimienny obserwator, gdzieś po drugiej stronie szklanego ekranu. Trochę odsunięta od samej siebie, mogła jedynie patrzeć, jak Harry roztrzaskuje wszelkie jej sny i marzenia, z istnienia których nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Kompletnie zrujnował wszystkie jej nadzieje i plany na przyszłość.

Jakaś część niej, wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Gdyby jednak tylko chciała, z łatwością mogłaby nazwać to, co czuła. Roztrzęsiona, miała ochotę krzyczeć.

Znów ktoś złamał jej serce. W tak krótkim czasie od ostatniego razu. Z tą cholerną, nieuświadomioną ignorancją z jego strony.

Podświadomie, wciąż miała nadzieję, że być może źle zrozumiała jego słowa. Łudziła się, że zbyt mocno wzięła je do siebie, podczas gdy Harry wcale nie miał na myśli niczego złego.

Wiedziała jednak, że w ten sposób jedynie oszukiwałaby samą siebie.

Ze wszystkich sił starała się więc skupić swoją uwagę na zapierających dech w piersiach widokach; na tym, jak jej zwiewna, błękitna sukienka pasowała do koloru oceanu. Chciała jak najlepiej zapamiętać morską bryzę na swoim ciele, ciepło promieni słonecznych na twarzy i zapach soli w powietrzu. Dokładnie katalogowała w swoim umyśle absolutnie wszystko, na co patrzyła i co czuła, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie czerpać z tej chwili inspirację na długie lata.

 

 _Ponieważ o Taylor Swift można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy._ Była naiwna, neurotyczna, bez przerwy zakochiwała się w chłopcach, którzy nie chcieli jej tak, jak ona pragnęła ich mieć – ale z całą pewnością nie była głupia.

 

*

 

To była cholernie idiotyczna konwersacja. Żenująca i zupełnie niepotrzebna.

Gdyby którykolwiek z nich był chociaż odrobinę mniej zmęczony albo choć trochę mniej zdenerwowany, najprawdopodobniej nigdy by się nawet nie zaczęła.

Ostatnimi czasy jednak, każdy z nich niewiele sypiał, a powodów do stresu mieli aż nadto.

Louis nie mógł znieść tego, że Harry _kolejny raz_ ich ignorował, zbyt zajęty przeglądaniem swojego telefonu. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że podróżowanie po całym świecie w tourbusie nie zawsze przypominało szczęśliwe nocowanie u przyjaciół w wakacyjny weekend, ale reszta ekipy zawsze starała się spędzać czas wspólnie - nawet jeśli kryło się za tym obserwowanie, jak Liam i Niall przegrywają kolejną już rundę FIFY.

Louis poczuł, jak przeszywa go fala złości. Harry mógłby chociaż udawać, że jest zainteresowany tym, co robią. Tak naprawdę wystarczyłoby, gdyby tylko odrobinę obrócił swoje krzesło w prawą stronę. Do cholery, nawet Zayn zdecydował się opuścić swoją pryczę, by usiąść wśród nich na poduszce, ukradzionej Bóg jeden wie komu.

– To coś ważnego, Hazza? – warknął, niemal krzywiąc się, gdy dotarło do niego, jak oschły był ton jego głosu. Niemal, ale nie całkiem.

Harry westchnął ciężko, marszcząc brwi.

– Mógłbyś chwilę poczekać? – mruknął, nie odwracając wzroku od swojego telefonu; tak, jakby Louis był dla niego jedynie problemem, którego trzeba się jak najszybciej pozbyć. – O co chodzi? – rzucił pospiesznie w kierunku niebieskookiego, mając czelność, by brzmieć na zaskoczonego.

– Zapytałem, czy to coś _ważnego_ – powtórzył oschle, odkasłując. – Ponieważ reszta z nas rozmawia, a ty _jak zwykle_ jesteś osobą, która niszczy nasz wspólny czas – warknął, prawie wypluwając z siebie dwa ostatnie słowa. – Więc cóż, byłoby naprawdę _kurewsko miło_ z twojej strony, gdybyś przestał nas teraz lekceważyć – dodał.

Przez sekundę Harry wyglądał tak, jakby nie rozumiał, co Louis właśnie mu powiedział, ale po chwili jego oczy zwęziły się lekko w irytacji.

– Tak – odpowiedział krótko. Jedna z jego brwi drgnęła delikatnie. – Tak, to jest coś bardzo ważnego – dodał, ostrzegawczym tonem.

Louis, otumaniony złością, ledwie dostrzegł, że jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć z nerwów. **Kurwa**. Pieprzyć to wszystko. Potrzebował teraz papierosa.

Ze wszystkich sił starał się zignorować zaniepokojone spojrzenie, które wymienili ze sobą Niall i Liam. Wzrok Zayna, w nienaturalny sposób utkwiony w ekranie telewizora.

– Bardziej ważne, niżeli – urwał, czując, jak jego żołądek wariuje na samą myśl o odpowiedzi, którą mógł usłyszeć od zielonookiego. Podjął decyzję w ułamku sekundy. – Kurwa, Harry – warknął. Był wściekły. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmiał wyjątkowo oschle. Prawie go to obchodziło. Prawie. – Od kiedy cokolwiek jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, niżeli… – Ponownie się zawahał, nie będąc pewnym, co tak naprawdę chciał powiedzieć, jak powinien dokończyć zdanie.

_Od kiedy cokolwiek jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, niżeli **my**?_

Harry po prostu na niego spojrzał. Dołeczek w jego policzku wyróżniał się na tle bladej, pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy.

I chociaż brunet nie zapytał go: _Co u Eleanor?_ , niefortunną częścią znania chłopaka tak dobrze było to, że usłyszał te słowa w swojej głowie głośno i wyraźnie.

Louis wiedział, że jego zachowanie nie było sprawiedliwe. Po części też zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo mu się to należało, Harry nigdy nie był dla niego opryskliwy celowo. Nigdy nie próbował mu się odszczeknąć. To zwyczajnie nie było w jego stylu.

Teraz jednak, czując wyraźnie niewypowiedziane pytanie o Eleanor, zawieszone gdzieś pomiędzy nimi, czuł się bardziej oszołomiony i zraniony niżelikiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Harry w końcu odwrócił wzrok z cichym westchnieniem, ponownie lokując go na ekranie swojego telefonu.

Prawda była taka, Louis nigdy nie był w stosunku do niego fair. Zawsze oczekiwał od niego trochę więcej, niżeli Harry był gotowy mu dać.

Racjonalna część jego osoby wiedziała, że Styles miał prawo przeglądać swój telefon. Nie musiał po raz tysięczny przyglądać się, jak Louis, Zayn i Liam wykonują wciąż te same czynności, grając wspólnie na konsoli i oglądając razem głupie, bezwartościowe filmy. Myśląc logicznie, to był przecież tylko telefon, świat się od tego nie zawalił.

Tyle, że Louisowi wydawało się, że mimo wszystko _jego świat_ nie był już tak stabilny, jak kiedyś.

Wszystko dlatego, że Harry nie rozmawiał _z dziewczyną_. Nigdy nie był blisko z żadną kobietą, nigdy nie czuł pociągu fizycznego do żadnej z nich, nigdy nie przywiązał się do nikogo na tyle mocno, by konwersację z tą osobą uczynić priorytetem nad wspólnie spędzonym z nim czasem.

Zielonooki śmiał się cicho do swojego telefonu, szepcząc pełnym emocji głosem:  _ _Bu__ _ _lterier__ _ _to nie jest wystarczająco duży pies, by mieć trzy imiona__ oraz _Wiem, że minę_ _ _ło pół roku, ale__ _ _imię psa to__ _ _wciąż ważn__ _ _a sprawa__ i  _Nie możesz nazwać go Puppy, a co, kiedy przestanie być szczeniakiem?_

I to wszystko było po prostu cholernie nieprzyjemne. Tak samo, jak fakt, że zdawał sobie sprawę, z kim Harry rozmawiał, już po samym tonie głosu chłopaka, jeszcze zanim ci wspomnieli jego głupiego, pieprzonego psa. Wiedział, że po drugiej stronie słuchawki był Grimshaw.

I oczywiście, to nie była wina psa, że otrzymał idiotyczne, hipsterskie imię. Zwierzak nie wybrał też sobie cholernie nieodpowiedzialnego, durnego właściciela. Nie prosił też Harry’ego, by kupował mu przekąski i zabawki z literką **P** , w każdym miejscu, w którym kiedykolwiek się zatrzymali w trasie.

To nie była wina psa, ale Louis miał to gdzieś.

Nigdy nie był szczególnie sprawiedliwy.

 

*

 

Zayn powiedział mu o tym kiedyś, gdy znajdowali się w jednym z nierozróżnialnych pokoi hotelowych. Dawno temu, kiedy oboje powinni już spać, by przygotować się na kolejny, męczący dzień. Słuchanie go nie było dla Harry'ego ani trochę przyjemnie. Jego słowa nie były logiczne ani jasne – ale chłopak i tak mu o tym powiedział, więc od tamtej chwili Styles już wiedział.

Z perspektywy czasu, Zayn nigdy nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego wybrał wtedy właśnie Harry'ego - chłopaka, który był tak perfekcyjnie opanowany, tak zdeterminowany, by nie pokazywać prawdziwego siebie, ani nie pozwolić, by cokolwiek zakłóciło jego sceniczny uśmiech. Harry’ego, który był prawdopodobnie najgorszą osobą, do której mógł się wtedy udać, by otrzymać współczucie i wsparcie.

To od samego początku powinien być Louis. Szatyn, który w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, zrobiłby się łagodny i cichy. Owinąłby rękę wokół jego szczupłego ramienia i zaprowadził go na dach, nie zważając na znaki zakazujące wejścia na szczyt budynku. Zapaliliby razem papierosy i obserwowali światła miasta.

To Louis powinien usłyszeć przeprosiny, wyszeptane łamiącym się z niepewności głosem, gdy próbował wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie był w stanie przyjść na spotkania z zarządem, na próbę i na te wszystkie rzeczy, które przegapił tamtego feralnego dnia. Jakże niemożliwe było dla niego otwarcie wiadomości tekstowych, gdy małe, czerwone kółko wciąż pokazywało coraz większą ich liczbę. _Jak bardzo jest mu przykro, ale on zwyczajnie nie mógł spać, a gdy zasnął, po prostu nie mógł się już podnieść. Gdyby tylko nie czuł się ze sobą tak źle po zjedzeniu czegokolwiek, prawdopodobnie miałby trochę więcej energii, ale kurwa, po prostu nie potrafił._

To powinien być Louis, ale tak nie było.

To był Harry – Harry, który odważył się powiedzieć na głos, że potrzebują przerwy. Który wiedział, jak Louis na to zareaguje, ale zaproponował to tak czy inaczej.  Harry, który zasłużył na to, by wiedzieć, jak wiele kosztowało Zayna, by zobaczyć skrawek światła na końcu tunelu, w którym Harry postawił już swoją stopę, biorąc na siebie tyle gówna. Który mu nie współczuł, ale rozumiał lepiej, niż ktokolwiek dotychczas.

Harry, który wyglądał na smutnego i zdenerwowanego; który objął go ciasno w swoich ramionach, mówiąc mu: _Zayn, stary, wiem, jak jest ci trudno, i jest mi z tego powodu bardzo, bardzo przykro, ale musisz spróbować wziąć się w garść. Potrzebujemy cię. W lepszej formie._

Z perspektywy czasu Zayn nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego nie powiedział mu wtedy po prostu: _Harry, jeśli myślisz, że ja tego nie wiem, jeśli myślisz, że nie oddałbym teraz wszystkiego, aby móc tak po prostu **wziąć się w garść**  , to najwyraźniej nie pojmujesz, jak bardzo jest mi ciężko i z czym się mierzę_.

Wtedy nie potrafił odnaleźć właściwych słów. Próbował jednak odnaleźć je dla Harry'ego, aby ten ostatecznie rozumiał. Styles musiał wiedzieć, ile kosztowała go sama próba wypowiedzenia swoich problemów na głos. Musiał wiedzieć, jak bardzo go to wszystko wewnętrznie dusiło.

(Musiał wiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie rozumiał.)

Pomyślał wtedy, że było coś magicznego w sposobie, w jakim Harry mógł go usłyszeć, mimo panującej między nimi ciszy. Odpowiedzieć mu wtedy samym spojrzeniem, bez używania słów. Z całą pewnością byłoby to dla Zayna imponujące, gdyby jednocześnie nie było to tak bardzo przerażające.

 

Echo tamtego dnia wróciło do niego wiele lat później gdy stanęli przed sobą twarzą w twarz na czerwonym dywanie, najgorszym możliwym miejscu na ponowne spotkanie się.

Harry miał na sobie dopasowany garnitur Gucci i wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Właśnie zakończył swoją drugą, pełną sukcesów solową trasę koncertową, podczas gdy Zayn nigdy nie znalazł w sobie wystarczającej odwagi, by takową ogłosić.

Po raz kolejny pomyślał, że było coś imponującego w sposobie, w jaki Harry mógł na niego patrzeć, nigdy jednak nie robiąc tego szczerze, prawdziwie. Jego wzrok pozostawał pusty i pozbawiony emocji. Był pod wrażeniem tego, w jaki sposób Styles potrafił wchodzić z nim w interakcje, dotykać go i rozmawiać z nim, nigdy tak naprawdę nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Powiedzieć uprzejme _Dobrze cię widzieć_ na do widzenia, za którym kryło się aż nadto czytelne i wyraźne dla Zayna _Wciąż jeszcze ci nie wybaczyłem_.

I było to coś, co bez przerwy rozrywało go na drobne części, ponieważ Harry wiedział. Lata temu, z całych sił próbował znaleźć słowa, które będą odpowiednimi i czuł, że naprawdę mu się to udało. Jak więc było to możliwe, by wciąż nie potrafił go zrozumieć? By wiedząc, jak trudno mu było, naprawdę nie potrafił mu wybaczyć?

Harry słyszał bez prawdziwego rozumienia go, albo rozumiał, ale nie próbował tego w żaden sposób analizować. Być może potraktował to jako gorszy dzień Zayna, a nie moment, w którym ten opisał, jak wygląda całe jego życie.

(A może w końcu to zrozumiał, ale mimo to nadal nie mógł mu wybaczyć. Na Boga, to byłoby najgorsze ze wszystkich scenariuszy.)

  
*

 

To nie była nawet interesująca historia.

Oczywiście, fakt ten nie stanowił głównego źródła żalu, który odczuwał Nick, ale z całą pewnością był on jeszcze jedną niesprawiedliwością w jego życiu, kolejnym __pierdol się,__ otrzymanym od wszechświata.

W ich relacji nie było dramatycznie zatrzaskujących się przed nosem drzwi ani urwanych w złości rozmów przez telefon. Nie było też rozbijających się o ścianę naczyń, po tym, jak przefrunęły przez całą długość kuchni. Ich koniec w ogóle nie przypominał tego, co działo się, gdy Nick zrywał swoje inne nieudane znajomości.

Nikt by się nie śmiał, gdyby opowiedział o tym w radiu. Wszystko, co się między nimi wydarzyło, zdawało się po prostu cholernie smutne, a potem, nim dziennikarz zdążył się zorientować, było już po wszystkim.

Nick westchnął ciężko, odkasłując. Nawet gdyby chciał się zwierzyć swoim słuchaczom, tak naprawdę nie miał nad czym się rozwodzić. Nie dało się dobrze mówić o rzeczach, które tak naprawdę nawet się nie wydarzyły.

Jak opowiadać o tych wszystkich wiadomościach, które tak po prostu przestały przychodzić? Jak wspominać o rezerwacji stolika w ich ulubionej, wegańskiej restauracji, gdy ta już nigdy więcej nie została przez nich zrobiona? Jak mógł opisać wspólne wieczory filmowe, na które przestali się umawiać, bez żadnego powodu? Jak wyrazić to, że o obecności właściciela drogich butów Yves Saint Laurent w Londynie, dowiadywał się z setek zdjęć opublikowanych w mediach, przedstawiających wysokiego chłopaka, uciekającego w pośpiechu przed paparazzi na lotnisku Heathrow?

Będąc ze sobą w pełni szczerym, Grimshaw wiedział, że to wszystko było w porządku. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie łudził się, w odróżnieniu od kibicującej ich związkowi połowie internetu, że ta relacja przetrwa. Nie odważył się pomyśleć, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie zatrzymać Harry’ego na zawsze tylko dla siebie. Nie, gdy Styles był osobą tak łatwą do kochania; nie, gdy niemal każde drzwi na świecie stały przed nim otworem.

Tylko, że kiedy przypominał sobie o tych wszystkich sygnałach, które chłopak mu wysyłał; o momentach, w których czuł z nim niesamowicie silną więź; o chwilach, gdy miał wrażenie, że do siebie należą i że _może, być może…_

Cóż. Nick po prostu sądził, że to, co ich łączyło, znaczyło trochę więcej.

Wciąż pamiętał wszystkie rozmowy telefoniczne z zielonookim, tak często przedłużające się aż do późnych godzin nocnych, gdy wspólne tematy zdawały się nigdy nie kończyć. Pamiętał skórzane sztyblety, ułożone równo przy stoliku, tuż pod ścianą; buty, które w pewnym momencie zaczął traktować niemal jak stały element wystroju własnego mieszkania, bo Harry spędzał w nim każdą, najmniejszą nawet przerwę od trasy koncertowej. Pamiętał ogromny stos psich zabawek w swoim salonie, z których sam kupił zaledwie trzy. Pamiętał, jak błyszczały oczy Harry’ego, gdy ten opowiadał mu o pewnym pomyśle, który _sądził, że mu się spodoba_. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci metalicznego dźwięku klucza do mieszkania Stylesa, który ten kilka sekund później doczepił beztrosko do pęku dziennikarza, zaledwie dwa miesiące po tym, jak zaczęli być ze sobą blisko.

Po tym wszystkim, co ich łączyło, takie zakończenie relacji – powolne przeklasyfikowanie Nicka z osoby, która zawsze otrzymywała od Harry’ego natychmiastową odpowiedź, do kogoś, komu chłopak odpisywał tylko wtedy, kiedy miał wolny moment, aż do kompletnego ograniczenia przez Stylesa kontaktu, gdy Nick stał się dla niego kimś, komu można było napisać grzeczne i zupełnie bezwartościowe „Co u Ciebie?” raz na kilka miesięcy – to po prostu nie było wystarczające.

Nie, żeby Grimshaw marzył o rozbijanych naczyniach, kłótniach przez telefon i zatrzaskujących się w złości drzwiach, ale…

Po tym, co ich kiedyś łączyło, zasługiwał chociaż na to, by otrzymać interesujące zakończenie.

 

*

 

Gemma nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie w stanie tak bardzo odciąć się od własnych emocji. Być może ktoś nieznajomy nie dostrzegłby niczego nadzwyczajnego w jej nagłej trudności do odczuwania czegokolwiek, ale dla niej: Osoby, która zawsze czuła potrzebę by wszystko dokładnie analizować, zapisywać na kartce i nazywać, była to bardzo dziwna i nieprzyjemna zmiana.

Nie odczuwała nawet złości.

Nie była też zawiedziona, ale z jakiegoś powodu jej gardło pozostawało zaciśnięte nieprzyjemnie, podobnie jak jej szczęka. Bolały ją spięte z nerwów ramiona, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.

– Los Angeles? – Głos dziewczyny nie wybrzmiał tak ostro, jak się tego spodziewała. Był cichy i wyprany z wszelkich emocji.

  
Pełne napięcie milczenie, którym przez chwilę odpowiedział jej Harry, uświadomiło jej, że czasami nawet brak reakcji może przekazywać najgłębiej skrywane uczucia.

– Gemm, ja naprawdę nie… – zaczął, urywając, by wziąć głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Blondynka zamknęła zmęczone oczy. – Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, ale ja po prostu tak nie potrafię – dokończył.

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę.

– To pierwsze święta bez taty, Harry – powiedziała cicho, ledwie dosłyszalnie.

– Wiem o tym. _Wiem_. – Głos chłopaka był zaskakująco łagodny i spokojny; przez moment pomyślała, że ich kłótnie nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądały w taki sposób. Przygryzła gwałtownie dolną wargę, nieświadomie sprawiając tym samym, że na jej przednich zębach osadziła się czerwona szminka.

Niemalże ją to rozbawiło. Gemma Styles. _Pisarka, której brakowało słów._

Po raz drugi to Harry był osobą, która przerwała panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę.

– Nie potrafię Gemma, po prostu nie potrafię – westchnął ciężko. Była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak chłopak kręci przecząco głową. – Zrozum, to jest mój jedyny czas wolny. Nie mogę spędzić go siedząc w domu z... – urwał, ale ona usłyszała to tak czy inaczej: _z duchem_.

Najgorsze było dla niej to, że po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę potrafiła go w pełni zrozumieć. – Nie dam rady, nie… Ja nie potrafię wrócić do pustego mieszkania. Nie po tym, jak wyglądał cały ten rok. Ja tylko… Ja po prostu chciałbym wrócić do _d_ … – Po raz kolejny nie pozwolił sobie dokończyć, odkasłując cicho.

Gdyby rozmawiali o czymś innym, Gemma najpewniej zganiłaby go za składnię jego wypowiedzi. Wyśmiałaby półżartem to, jak ten nie potrafi zebrać swoich myśli w jedno, poprawne zdanie.

Nie zrobiła tego, zbyt zajęta próbą powstrzymania samej siebie przed targającym nią, gwałtownym szlochem, który pojawił się znikąd, zaciskając jej gardło i utrudniając mówienie.

 _Och_ – pomyślała, ponieważ nagle zrozumiała, co jej brat próbował powiedzieć. _Och, Jezu._

Powinna zauważyć to wcześniej. Przeklinała samą siebie w myślach, podczas gdy po drugiej stronie słuchawki, Harry mruczał coś o słońcu, o Azoffach, o dziecku Jamesa Cordena. Wszystkie jego słowa, zagłuszone przez głośne bicie jej serca, brzmiały jednakowo. Jak uliczny hałas; szum, z którego nie mogła uchwycić żadnego sensu.

 _Ja tylko… Ja po prostu chciałbym wrócić do d_ _omu_ __._ _

Do Los Angeles.

Jej klatka piersiowa płonęła bólem. Nie była w stanie dłużej z nim rozmawiać. Potrzebowała… Musiała natychmiast przerwać połączenie, zanim pozwoliłaby sobie na krzyk. Zanim powiedziałaby mu, jak ciężko jest jej znieść, że jej rodzina zawsze ogranicza się do trzech osób.

Ona, Mama i Tata.

Ona, Harry i Mama.

Ona, Mama i Robin.

A teraz tylko ona, Mama i Michał.

Zanim wypomniałaby mu, że tam zawsze było miejsce dla czterech osób. W Holmes Chapel, które ona zawsze nazywała swoim domem, zupełnie nie dostrzegając momentu, w którym dla Harry’ego przestało ono nim być. Zanim wykrzyczałaby, jakie to było ironiczne, że to nie jej nieudane związki sprawiały, że jej serce pękało, a zęby zaciskały się w nerwach, gdy trudny do zniesienia ból rozsadzał skronie.

Och, była taka naiwna, nie zauważając, że te wszystkie miesiące przed pierwszą solową trasą koncertową Harry’ego, były jasnym znakiem, który po prostu przeoczyła. Dla Stylesa były one jedynie pewnego rodzaju pożegnaniem. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, jak żałosnym było myślenie, że odzyska w pełni swoją rodzinę, kiedy tylko One Direction przestanie istnieć.

  
Och, jaka była naiwna.

 

*

 

_Było warto?_

Przez te wszystkie lata, które spędził w świecie muzyki, ktoś, kiedyś, gdzieś, mógłby go tak po prostu o to zapytać.

Harry najpewniej zastanowiłby się przez chwilę, a przed oczami z całą pewnością stanęłyby mu twarze wszystkich osób, których kiedyś zranił, ale także i tych, którzy skrzywdzili jego. Pomyślałby o osobach, które stracił, w zamian za życie w swoim spełnionym marzeniu z dzieciństwa. Przypomniałby sobie o tych wszystkich przyjaźniach, które przestały istnieć i o związkach, które zakończyły się zbyt szybko. Wyobraziłby sobie obiady rodzinne, urodziny i rocznice, ale także i wspólne, piątkowe zakupy czy wieczory z grami planszowymi i kakaem, które przegapił. Uzmysłowiłby sobie, że żyjąc w ten sposób, stał się zupełnie kimś innym, niżeli kiedykolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Pomyślałby o adrenalinie, którą czuł, gdy widział wypełnione w pełni areny i o wzruszeniu, gdy słyszał ludzi, skandujących jego imię. O muzyce, którą stworzył.

O ludziach, których poznał. O latach, w których czuł się tak bliski czwórce innych ludzi, jak nigdy nie sadził, że będzie w stanie. O Londynie, Los Angeles, o Azji i o Ameryce. O wszystkich wyprzedanych w kilkanaście minut stadionach i o nieskończonej miłości fanów. O tym, jak sprawił, że tysiące obcych sobie osób trzymało się za dłonie, płacząc ze wzruszenia i skandując wspólnie, by _traktować ludzi dobrze_. O tęczowych flagach na scenie. O pierwszym razie, gdy usłyszał _What Makes You Beautiful_ w radiu. O tym, gdy po raz pierwszy zaśpiewał _Sign Of The Times_. Przełknąłby ślinę, odmawiając kontaktu wzrokowego. Przygotowałby prostą, bezpośrednią i niemal oschłą odpowiedź.

_Czy było warto?_

Znów przełknąłby ślinę i poczekał tak długo, jakby jego słowa miały nigdy nie zostać wypowiedziane. Obserwowałby pełne sympatii spojrzenia i rozluźnione, oczekujące twarze, nim uchyliłby usta. Jego głos nie zadrżałby z nerwów, gdy powiedziałby tylko jedno słowo:

 _Tak_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druga część pisana jest jedynie z perspektywy Harry'ego.

Harry siedział na plaży z dziewczyną, z którą spotykał się od kilku miesięcy.

Gdy był dzieckiem, jego mama nauczyła go, że w relacjach z drugim człowiekiem, liczy się przede wszystkim szczerość. A kiedy Taylor wspomniała ukradkowo o zbliżającym się ślubie pary, którą oboje znali, jedyne, o czym chłopak potrafił myśleć, to: _Mój Boże, czy możesz wyobrazić sobie coś gorszego?_

Wyrażając swoją opinię, czuł, że robi dobrze. Mówił prawdę, a prawda to przecież zawsze _mądry wybór_.

Nie dostrzegł zranionego spojrzenia dziewczyny.  


*

 

Harry nigdy nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, kiedy dziewiętnastoletni Louis spanikował, po tym, jak obaj przesadzili z alkoholem i spędzili ze sobą noc, nie potrafiąc oderwać od siebie rąk.

Nie pozwolił też samemu sobie się załamać, gdy jakiś czas później słuchał nerwowej paplaniny chłopaka.

_Zrozum, Harry. To, co fani wymyślili na nasz temat, było na początku całkiem zabawne, ale kurwa, musimy już przestać udawać, że coś nas łączy albo ludzie naprawdę zaczną w to wierzyć. Mam tutaj na myśli istotne osoby, tacy jak producenci muzyczni czy managerowie, a nie dwunastoletnie dziewczynki, spędzające cały swój czas w internecie. To gówno zaszło już za daleko._

I och, to naprawdę bolało.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy przyszło mu do głowy, że szczerość nie zawsze jest dobrym pomysłem.

Po jakimś czasie, nauczył się też uśmiechać, nawet jeśli Eleanor nagle pojawiała się wszędzie. Nie pozwolił, by Louis zauważył, jak bardzo cierpiał, gdy cały jego światopogląd uległ zmianie. Gdy z _najważniejszej osoby_ , Harry stał się dla niebieskookiego _najlepszym przyjacielem_.

Styles myślał kiedyś, że jeśli kogoś prawdziwie kochasz, do spełnienia wystarczy ci fakt, że ta osoba jest szczęśliwa – bez względu na to, kto jej to szczęście daje. Wydawało mu się więc, że robi dobrze, pozwalając Louisowi na odrobinę przestrzeni; na to, by ten mógł nacieszyć się swoim związkiem, z daleka od jego zazdrości i złamanego serca. Myślał, że kiedy _to on_ spotkał w końcu kogoś, kto sprawił, że nareszcie było naprawdę dobrze, gdy poznał tak wspaniałą osobę, tak oddanego przyjaciela ( _idealny materiał na to, by zapomnieć_ ), im obojgu będzie dużo prościej.

Pomylił się. A jednak _kurwa,_ ze wszystkich sił starał się trzymać relacji z Nickiem, bez względu na to, ile zazdrości otrzymywał w zamian ze strony Louisa. Ignorując przeszywające go nieustannie poczucie zwycięstwa, które odczuwał w głębi siebie. Celebrował w milczeniu swój prawie-triumf, nie zważając na to, co czuje ktokolwiek inny.

Ponieważ osoba, którą tak naprawdę kochał?

Cóż, zabrała już, kurwa, wystarczająco wiele.

 

*

 

Harry przyglądał się swojemu zespołowi, swoim braciom; widział, w jakim stanie byli Zayn i Liam i wiedział też, że Niall miał coraz częściej nawracające ataki paniki. Pomyślał wtedy: _pieprzyć to wszystko._

Przez jakiś czas starał się jeszcze zdusić w sobie to palące uczucie, myśląc, że wszystko można jeszcze naprawić; zbyt wiele razy jednak został wyprowadzony z błędu. Zrozumiał, że dopóki pozostają zespołem, nic nie będzie już dobrze - może być za to dużo, dużo gorzej. Uderzyło to w niego szczególnie mocno w momencie, w którym naprawdę był w stanie policzyć żebra na klatce piersiowej Zayna. Kiedy zmęczenie na ich twarzach ukrywały już całe butelki podkładów, a Liam, _Liam_ , któremu zawsze zależało najbardziej, mówił o sobie rzeczy, których Harry nie potrafił dłużej słuchać, ponieważ _Chryste, jak wiele zła można udźwignąć_?

Gdy w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, by zwołać spotkanie i opowiedzieć o swoich odczuciach, Louis stracił nad sobą panowanie. Patrzył na niego ze złością, nazywając go zdrajcą. Wyglądał przy tym tak, jakby chciał uderzyć pięścią w ścianę i Harry wiedział, dlaczego. Świat, w którym Tomlinson po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat, w końcu poczuł się pewnie, rozpadał się właśnie na jego oczach, a on sam nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Harry słyszał, jak Louis mówił o nim, że ich porzucił, ponieważ śmiał zasugerować, że ich drogi powinny się rozejść. Jedynym, o czym potrafił myśleć, patrząc w jego jasne, błękitne oczy, było: _Pierdol się._ _Po prostu_ _się, kurwa, pierdol._ I po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat, naprawdę miał to na myśli.

Nie zdecydował się jednak odezwać, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie było już nic więcej do dodania.

Przez chwilę łudził się, że być może uda mu się jeszcze to wszystko naprawić. Znaleźć sposób, by rodzina, którą stał się dla niego zespół, znów była ze sobą blisko. Przyglądał się w milczeniu odrzuceniu ze strony Louisa, pustce w oczach Zayna, zrozumieniu na twarzy Liama i zrezygnowanej postawie Nialla, myśląc, że być może jeszcze wszystko będzie w porządku. Może utrzymanie się w zespole do końca kontraktu jest tego warte, bo w ten sposób jego rodzina pozostanie razem. Myślał, że jeśli tylko chcą, jeśli poczują się dzięki temu lepiej, mogą zrzucić winę za wszystkie niepowodzenia na niego. Zrobiłby wszystko, jeżeli tylko zespół znów będzie dla jego członków bezpiecznym, wymarzonym miejscem. Miał nadzieję, że przestaną w końcu zawodzić wszystkich dookoła. Zawodzić ludzi, od których przez lata otrzymali tak wiele miłości i wsparcia...

Łudził się, że odpoczną. Znajdą czas, by odetchnąć, a potem wrócą do swoich fanów z nową, świeżą energią, ponieważ jeśli wytrzymają jeszcze kilka miesięcy, wszystko się ułoży.

I Louis mógł siadać na drugim końcu kanapy i unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z nim przez całe dnie, mógł nie odzywać się do niego tygodniami, i to było w porządku, tak długo, jak długo powodem było to, by wszyscy poczuli się lepiej. Mógł to wytrzymać, mógł poświęcić tak wiele dla dobra Zayna, Liama i Nialla. Wszystko po to, by rodzina znowu mogła być razem. By wszystko wróciło do normy.

Tyle, że wszelkie jego starania spełzły na niczym, ponieważ _dlaczego Zayn miał się poświęcać tak samo mocno, jak on?_ Mógł też zdecydować się odejść w samym środku pieprzonej trasy koncertowej. Odnaleźć słaby punkt rodziny, którą Harry starał się usilnie trzymać w ryzach i nacisnąć na niego z całych sił, przyglądać się, jak ta łamie się i rozpada się w pył.

 

I gdy tamtego dnia, widzieli siebie nawzajem na czerwonym dywanie, choć minęło tak wiele lat, a jego umysł podsuwał mu, że to już koniec, że teraz rozumie, że wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek obaj chcieli, to było dla każdego jak najlepiej, jego serce szeptało nieśmiało: _Możesz o tym pomarzyć._

 

*  


Rozmawiając przez telefon ze swoja siostrą, po najgorszym roku w całym jego życiu, czuł się tak cholernie winny, ponieważ na wiele sposobów był to jednocześnie jego najlepszy rok.

Zastanawiał się, jak może być tak szczęśliwy, gdy umarł ktoś tak cholernie dla niego ważny. Nie wiedział, jak spojrzy w oczy swojej matce po tym, jak wiele przegapił szans na to, by spędzić czas z Robinem przed jego śmiercią.

To nigdy nie była jego wina, ale sposób, w jaki przeżywał swoją żałobę, był kompletnie różny od tego, jak czuła się Gemma i Anne. W głębi siebie wiedział, że jego smutek nigdy nie był w stanie dorównać do poziomu ich żalu i nie potrafił powstrzymać własnych, pędzących myśli – być może czułby się inaczej, być może dużo trudniej byłoby mu znieść stratę tak wspaniałego człowieka, jakim był jego ojczym, gdyby jego życie przyjęło zupełnie inny kierunek.

Zastanawiał się, jak obrzydliwym było to, że bardzo mu go brakowało, ale nie w sposób, w jaki widział, że tęsknią Anne i Gemma. Nie tak bardzo, jak Robin na to zasługiwał.

Myślał o tym, jak nie do zniesienia byłoby dla niego wrócić po tym do Homles Chapel i patrzeć na dom, który mężczyzna kiedyś dla nich zbudował. Dom, który Harry opuścił w wieku szesnastu lat i za którym nigdy się nawet nie obejrzał. Jak niegodnie byłby przeżywać swój żal, w towarzystwie tych, którzy mieli do tego nieskończenie większe prawo.

Kurwa, Harry po prostu nie był w stanie postawić w tym miejscu nawet stopy. Nie był wstanie pojawić się w budynku, w którym powinien czuć się jak w domu.

_Powinien, ale od wielu lat tak nie było._

Absolutnie nie mógł wrócić tam na święta Bożego Narodzenia.

Nie prosto ze swojej pierwszej, wyczerpującej trasy koncertowej. Nie, by biczować się i klęczeć w żalu przez trzy długie miesiące, nim ponownie rzuciłby się w wir koncertów.

Nie, gdy otrzymał zaproszenie od Azoffów, z którymi spędzał ostatnio tak wiele czasu. Którzy tulili go niemal bez przerwy w swoich ramionach, powtarzając mu ciągle, że traktują go jak własnego syna.

Nie, gdy Jamesowi właśnie urodziło się dziecko. Gdy tak bardzo zależało mu, by Harry jak najprędzej je zobaczył, by został jego ojcem chrzestnym. I czy to nie byłoby wspaniałe, spędzić trochę czasu z noworodkiem, zamiast bez przerwy pogrążać się w myślach o śmierci?

Nie, gdy mógł wybierać pomiędzy ciągłym słońcem, a deszczem. Pomiędzy miejscem, w którym poczuł się jak w domu w chwili, w której wyszedł z samolotu jako szesnastolatek, a tym, przed którym zawsze uciekał.

I kurwa, wiedział, że pewnie kiedyś spłonie za to w piekle, ale teraz nie potrafił wybrać inaczej.

  


*

 

Harry, który nigdy nie był tak nieświadomy, na jakiego wyglądał.

Który był w stanie porzucić wszystko, jeśli tylko ktoś tego od niego żądał.

(I który nie przestawał łamać swojego własnego, pierdolonego serca, ale boże, zrobiłby każdą z tych rzeczy jeszcze raz.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za czas poświęcony na przeczytanie tego opowiadania.
> 
> Zostawiając kudos (wystarczy kliknąć na przycisk, nie trzeba mieć tu nawet konta) motywujecie mnie do dalszej pracy i sprawiacie, że czuję się doceniona jako autorka. To dla mnie sygnał, że moja praca Wam się spodobała.
> 
> Dziękuję serdecznie z góry za każdy pozostawiony komentarz, każdą refleksję i każdą i wyrażoną opinię na temat opowiadania.
> 
> Wasze słowa są dla mnie największą nagrodą.


End file.
